A Birthday Surprise
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: SYNOPSIS: The gang is throwing a surprise birthday party for SIKOWITZ at the Vega household. Will they pull through with last minute fiascos before their favorite teacher arrives?


A/N: Hi! Some of you may know the story _Unforgettable_ and I've been getting concerns that I made the characters too OOC. I had a day off of work today and found a one-act screenplay I wrote 2 years ago. The assignment was to choose a funny incident in your life and turn it into a fictional story. And if you've read my other fic, I try to base my stuff on actual events. So here's what's real and what's not: the first scene (except the balloons) was my real life incident. The rest of the scenes are fictional. I actually based this story on Victorious. The series had just started and I watched enough episodes to get a feeling of each character. I spent the last half hour updating it to make it sound more like each character now that we're three seasons in. I'm not abandoning _Unforgettable._ Think of this as an added bonus while you wait for the last chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE – ACT 1 SCENE 1**

_EXT. TORI'S LIVING ROOM – 6:00 PM_

_CAT, BECK, and ANDRE are blowing up balloons in the living room while TORI is in the kitchen with TRINA preparing food. CAT is continuously popping all the balloons BECK and ANDRE are blowing up._

_**CAT**_

(BALLOON POPS) EEEEEP! Hehe it's a surprise every time!

**BECK**

CAT, can you please stop popping the balloons we just blew up? We're running out of helium.

**CAT**

But it's so much fun!

**ANDRE**

How is popping a balloon fun?

**CAT**

It makes a BOOM! Hehe

_Meanwhile from the kitchen we hear TORI and TRINA attempting to prepare the food._

**TORI**

TRINA! When I said wash the carrots I didn't mean use soap! You just put it under warm water for a minute!

**TRINA**

Well next time you should tell me specifically! If someone tells me to wash something I use soap!

_Enter ROBBIE panting wildly holding a pizza box. _

_CAT, ANDRE, and BECK look at him. TORI and TRINA hear the commotion and run to the living room._

**TORI**

ROBBIE, what happened?

**BECK**

Yeah and where's JADE?

**ROBBIE**

(PANTING) JADE and I were racing to the house. She challenged my manhood. But I won! Victory!

_ROBBIE raises his hands in victory, holding the pizza box in one hand, but on it's side. _

_Enter JADE._

**BECK**

JADE, there you are!

**TRINA**

Wait, ROBBIE, is that the pizza?

_ROBBIE notices he's holding the pizza box on its side. He sheepishly places it on the coffee table and opens the box._

**ANDRE**

Aw chizz, Rob, you messed up the pizza!

**TORI**

ROBBIE!

**JADE**

(SMILING DEVILISHLY) Yeah, great going, Shapiro.

**ROBBIE**

What? You! You tricked me! JADE did it!

**JADE**

I wasn't the one holding the pizza.

**ROBBIE**

But you challenged my manhood! I had to run fast and the box was slowing me down so I tucked it to my side.

**JADE**

And you still lost.

**CAT**

(POPS ANOTHER BALLOON) EEEEEP! Hehe they're so scary.

_JADE hands CAT a spatula from the table._

**JADE**

CAT, go frost the cupcakes.

**CAT**

Yay!

_CAT walks to the kitchen._

**TORI**

Great now what are we supposed to feed SIKOWITZ when he gets here?!

**ANDRE**

All right, calm your chizz. BECK and I will drop by Wings and Things.

**BECK**

Yeah, we'll be back in no time. Later.

_BECK kisses JADE. _

_Exit ANDRE and BECK._

**TORI**

Ok, we've got about an hour and a half until SIKOWITZ comes over. JADE, ROBBIE, let's finish getting the snacks out and decorate the living room.

**JADE**

Don't tell me what to do, Vega. Only sissy's get told what to do.

**CAT**

(FROM THE KITCHEN) ROBBIE, come help me decorate these cupcakes!

**ROBBIE**

Gotta go!

_ROBBIE goes to kitchen. TORI and JADE look at each other._

**JADE**

I rest my case.

_**END SCENE 1**_

* * *

**A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE – ACT 1 SCENE 2**

_EXT. TORI'S KITCHEN – 6:40 PM_

_TORI, JADE, and TRINA are putting up the balloons, banner and streamers in the living room while ROBBIE and CAT are in the kitchen decorating cupcakes._

**CAT**

I love cupcakes.

**ROBBIE**

Everyone loves cupcakes, CAT.

**CAT**

Not kangaroos.

**ROBBIE**

How do you know kangaroo's don't like cupcakes?

**CAT**

Because one time, my brother was trying to feed a cupcake to a kangaroo and it kicked him in the face. (GIGGLES)

_ROBBIE looks at CAT in utter confusion._

_CAT places a hand in front of her mouth like she's telling ROBBIE a secret._

**CAT**

True story.

_Focus shifts from kitchen to near the piano where TORI and JADE are tying balloons on the bench legs. TORI hears laughing from the kitchen and turns to see ROBBIE and CAT happily conversing (inaudibly). ROBBIE looks at CAT adoringly._

**TORI**

Hey JADE.

**JADE**

What?!

**TORI**

Look how cute ROBBIE and CAT look.

_JADE sets her attention on CAT and ROBBIE, then looks back to TORI._

**JADE**

I don't know about puppet boy, but CAT looks like she's having fun.

**TORI**

Wouldn't it be so cute if those two started dating! Aw!

**JADE**

(SMIRKS) Yeah the ditz and the dork. Maybe you should follow CAT's lead and date Sinjin.

_JADE walks over to TRINA to help her move the couch. TORI gags at the thought of dating Sinjin. Focus goes back to ROBBIE and CAT._

**CAT**

I'm done decorating my cupcakes!

_ROBBIE is quickly finishing his last cupcake._

**ROBBIE**

Just one sec... Done! What do you think?

_CAT looks over at ROBBIE's cupcakes. He decorated the cupcakes with the words "Hi Cutie". CAT looks over at ROBBIE and giggles. He slightly blushes._

**CAT**

So who's the cutie?

**ROBBIE**

(BASHFUL SMILE) You're the cutie, Kitty-CAT.

_CAT beams at the compliment_.

**CAT**

Aw ROBBIE you're so sweet.

_ROBBIE and CAT share a quick moment. TORI, JADE, and TRINA interrupt it as they walk into the kitchen._

**TRINA**

Where are BECK and ANDRE?! Shouldn't they be here by now?

**TORI**

I know! SIKOWITZ will be here in (LOOKS AT WATCH) 46 minutes! Ugh TRINA can you call them?

**TRINA**

Why don't you do it?

**TORI**

Because… I dropped my phone in the toilet.

**TRINA**

Oh fine, be right back.

_Exit TRINA. _

_JADE looks at CAT and ROBBIE. CAT is smiling and ROBBIE is quiet. JADE notices the cupcakes._

**JADE**

Who decorated these cupcakes?

**CAT**

ROBBIE did.

**JADE**

Oh yeah? What does it say?

**ROBBIE**

Nothing! It says Nothing!

_ROBBIE hovers over the cupcakes. TORI attempts to move him._

**TORI**

Oh, come on, ROBBIE, what does it say?!

_TORI is now wrestling with ROBBIE and he gets away from her grip. All three girls are looking at him. JADE and TORI have a devious grin while CAT looks oblivious. He then jumps onto the counter and smashes all the cupcakes._

_Enter BECK and ANDRE. _

_BECK, ANDRE, and TRINA enter kitchen._

**BECK**

We're back!

**ANDRE**

And we've got chicken wings!

**TORI**

ROBBIE!

_ANDRE, BECK, and TRINA see what ROBBIE's done and stand there in shock._

**ANDRE**

Uh, ROBBIE, I think you got a little frosting on your shirt. (LAUGHS)

**BECK**

What happened? (LAUGHS)

**ROBBIE**

I fell…?

**ANDRE**

What, and the cupcakes broke your fall? (LAUGHS)

**TORI**

ANDRE!

_TORI glares at BECK and ANDRE. They stop laughing._

**TORI**

What are we going to do now?! We can't make two dozen cupcakes in (LOOKS AT WATCH) 42 minutes!

_CAT steps in wearing an apron and throws everyone aprons._

**CAT**

Then let's make a really big cake!

**JADE**

I'd rather poke my eyes out with scissors.

**CAT**

Come on JADE! It'll be fun!

_JADE and the rest of the gang reluctantly take aprons and they all get to work making a birthday cake for SIKOWITZ._

**_END SCENE 2_**

* * *

**A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE – ACT 1 SCENE 3**

_EXT. TORI'S LIVING ROOM – 7:25 PM_

_TORI, JADE, CAT and ROBBIE are in the kitchen putting final touches to the cake. ANDRE and TRINA are sitting in the living room. BECK is setting the apple pie and cut vegetables on the coffee table and sits with ANDRE and TRINA._

**TORI**

I-T-Z. Done!

**CAT**

Yay! We finished SIKOWITZ's cake!

**ROBBIE**

Yep, and we have a few minutes to spare!

**JADE**

We'd have more time if you didn't sit on the cupcakes, Shapiro.

**ROBBIE**

I said I was sorry already!

**JADE**

No, what's sorry is how much of a sissy you look wearing that apron!

_Everyone looks at ROBBIE. He's wearing a pink apron._

**ROBBIE**

This is salmon! It's a neutral color!

**TORI**

Actually, that's supposed to be pink.

**TRINA**

And it's our mom's apron.

**CAT**

One time my brother saw a pink-

**JADE**

CAT, why don't you go play with the balloons?

**CAT**

Kk!

_CAT walks to living room. JADE follows shortly to sit on the couch next to BECK, ANDRE and TRINA. TORI walks to the living room, ROBBIE follows holding the cake._

**JADE**

Vega, don't let ROBBIE hold the cake. Haven't you learned anything from tonight's disasters?

_TORI turns around and tries to take the cake from ROBBIE._

**TORI**

JADE's right, give it to me just in case, Rob.

**ROBBIE**

(DEFENSIVELY) Relax, TORI, I can handle it.

**TORI**

No, give it me.

_TORI and ROBBIE are fighting over the cake, both holding the sides unsteadily. Suddenly…_

**CAT**

(POPS BALLOON) EEEEEP! Balloons!

_This scares both TORI and ROBBIE. ROBBIE, having more grip of the cake, jumps at the sound. TORI let's go and ROBBIE accidently tosses it, sending it across the room and splatters on the floor. Everyone looks at ROBBIE angrily except CAT._

**ROBBIE**

TORI!

**TORI**

ROBBIE!

**ROBBIE**

CAT!

**CAT**

What-y?

**TRINA**

Why'd you pop the balloon?!

_ANDRE and BECK speak up sarcastically._

**BECK**

Because…

**ANDRE**

She thinks it's fun…

**BECK**

It makes a BOOM sound…

**CAT**

Heh. It's so scary.

_At this rate, everyone starts yelling at each other because of the cake and all the incidents from tonight. All the while, CAT is sitting there popping more balloons._

_Enter SIKOWITZ._

**SIKOWITZ**

I'm here, children!

_SIKOWITZ sees the mess of a cake and the teenagers arguing and a silly CAT popping balloons. He sees the apple pie on the table and grabs it._

**SIKOWITZ**

Bye, children!

_Exit SIKOWITZ._

_**End Scene 3**_


End file.
